New Territory
by Dola225
Summary: Alphas, Betas and Omegas dominate the society today. But sometimes people just fit don't into just one category. One such is an Omega Beta who loves Basketball more than anything and would do anything to continue to play it with friends. Seirin may just be the place for him to create his very own Miracle.
**I have no beta so many spelling errors will occur and many changes too so just please bear with me and enjoy the story. Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and this story is only for entertainment purposes.**

 **Chapter 1- Introduction**

The years of junior high school can be summed up into just one word. Chaotic. For just one reason and one reason alone. The dreaded word that all adults and teachers fear, puberty. But not it's not just any growth spurt or attitude adjustments but full blown **change**. The reason for that for it is simple. It is when kids learn what second nature they are.

A second nature is like a their first nature, dictated by genes. The first nature is what gender they are, obviously. Second nature is much more complicated and a child is a certain age the second nature presents itself. When a child is born their scents are like a mixture of their mother and father, which is called Imprint and only children from 0-5 have it. 6-10 is when they start to secrete their own scent but still smell of their parents. 11-14 is finally when they secrete their own scents and their second nature appears. Their second nature is categorized into 1 of 3 groups call Alpha, Beta and Omega.

Alphas are the leaders and depending on how powerful their scent is shows how dominant they are. Betas are the ones with little to no scent and are generally the ones who are stuck in the middle of everything. Omegas are the followers and are able to reproduce no matter the gender. Betas and Omegas are the only ones who can have babies but only female Betas can bear children.

People are able to tell what a child's second natures is when a child bears 1 of 3 signs. Which is a rut, heat or period. Rut is only for Alphas and they basically hump anything that is near them be it an object or person. Heat is for Omegas and it is when they secrete a sweet scent and it usually drives already shown Alphas into runts. Periods are for Betas and depending on gender it leads into two things. Girls bleed and have cramps but not enough to be sent home like Alphas and Omegas. Male Betas get more aggressive and have mood swings but not sever enough to be sent home. All of these last for about a week every month.

The main problem for teachers are that these changes can happen anywhere and anytime. Creating years of havoc and gray hairs for the teachers. For they have to pull aggressive and horny Alphas away from everyone. Defend needy and scared Omegas from basically everyone but their siblings. And bleeding girls and hormonal boys that create ruckus for the entire day. Only the most toughest and hard core teachers can survive those years of junior high school.

Teiko Junior High School is the top sports Junior high in all of Japan. They have the most strongest Basketball Team with over 100 members. But among the talents five people shined the brightest. The team without fail can be called the strongest of them all and was named Generation of Miracles. Talents that only graced the history books every ten years.

The Generation of Miracles are made up of five members. Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. Nicknamed the rainbow troupe or skittles group but only behind their backs no one would dare say it to their faces.

Akashi is the leader and the most sadist of the group liking to play around with his opponents also he's the captain of the basketball team. Aomine is the ace of the Basketball Team with a passion/obsession for basketball. Midorima is the vice captain and shooting guard also is tsundere of the group and fortune obsessed, saying that thanks to luck he gets 100% of his shots in. Murasakibara is the center and is the sweet loving giant with a lazy attitude which means he doesn't move much from the basket. Kise is the happy go lucky small forward and is called the copy cat and also a model.

But like every good team they always have a sixth man that specializes in one thing. Either shooting, attacking or defending there is at least a sixth member. Teiko's sixth man is a mystery to most and some don't even believe they have a sixth man. But hidden away in the shadows is a boy with a special talent that can't be replicated. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya the shadow of the group and a huge passion for basketball.

It was a bright and sunny morning and summer break was almost over. Kuroko Tetsuya a small boy of 5'1 could be seen practicing basketball. His small form raced around the court while dribbling the ball. Sweat has already drenched his shirt. His light blue hair stuck to his forehead and his blank blue eyes stared steadily at the basket.

The steady rhythm of the ball hitting the ground echoed in the empty court. The eyes stared at the basket and suddenly the small hands caught the ball and gracefully arched up. With a flick of the wrist the ball was sent flying and hit the rim of the basket, again. The boy sighed in disappointment and he slowly went to get the ball.

He looked at the sky and was surprised at seeing it tainted with orange. He smiled and went over to a blue bench that was situated next to the exit of the court. On it was a white bag with light blue strips and stitched onto it was the name Teiko. Kuroko quickly took the water bottle resting on near the bag and started to sip the contents. He sat down and stared up at the sky watching the clouds slowly roll by.

Kuroko sighed and placed a towel over his eyes thinking about how much has changed since his friends started to show their status. He took a deep breath and smelled the towel that smelled of his mother and father with a hint of milk. It was his scent but yet not his, since he will only truly get his own when he presents.

He sighed and prayed he would be a beta. After watching his friends present he shuttered and thought back to when Aomine presented and how animistic he became. He never wanted to be in a state where his dick controlled his brain. Or an omega thinking back to one of his classmates Heats and how pathetic they looked mewing and moaning for _something_. Also the slick that was left on the floor after they had left, it literally took hours to clean it up.

He then took his towel off and looked up to the sky again watching it change from orange to blood red. Getting up he packed the towel and water bottle away. Walking away from the basketball court and to a McD's for a well deserved vanilla milkshake.

Akashi was first, of course, to present. One day, after missing 5 days of school, he just came into school with a regal appearance and a heavy rich spicy scent like he's dined on rich spicy foods. Everyone knew exactly what his second nature was and no one dared crossed him for the rest of the day. Or they would have to face the wrath of their captain and his deadly scissors.

The second was surprisingly Midorima who presented as an Alpha. Everyone had thought he would be a Beta since he was the smartest student just below Akashi. Also he always files his nails religiously and tapes them as well, strange but still a sign towards a beta since they like to keep a strict schedule. Midorima also got lucky and got it during the weekend like Akashi. Much to the relief of the teachers who shuttered thinking that if Akashi or Midorima had presented in school no one would have been able to stop their rampage. He also came to school with a new scent that had an earthy smell like he rolled in bitter sweet herds.

Third was Aomine and unsurprisingly he turned to be an Alpha but unfortunately it happened during class. Let's just say it took a lot for the teachers and students to claw him off of his victim and about 10 more to get him into a car to take him home. Kuroko had never been so thankful for his lack of presence until he saw his best friend humping a Beta like his life depended on it. When Aomine was done with his first Runt he came to school and the entire classroom filled with a heavy woody smell like he's been in a sawmill for hours.

Fourth was Kise and like Aomine, his happened during class. But unlike Aomine, Kise dragged half his class and teacher around the school like he was looking for someone. Luckily the Teachers and Aomine were able to drag away Kise from school and into a car to take him home before he found that certain someone. When he came back he smelled of a subtle yet strong musky scent like he had put on an expensive and alluring cologne.

Finally Murasakibara presented last and he too was an Alpha. It happened when they were all going out for some ice cream. They all suddenly heard a deep territorial growl and everyone in the area froze. Turning they saw that Murasakibara pupils were so blown that they could only see black, a sure sign that he's gone into Rut. He suddenly launched and quickly plowed pasted everyone to Kuroko who was thrown onto the ground. He soon started to rut against him and Kuroko too shocked to do anything, let him. Luckily both Aomine and Akashi was there and they quickly pulled Murasakibara from Kuroko who was still too stunned from being rut against to do anything. Akashi quickly called for Murasakibara's parents and practically shoved Murasakibara into the car when it came. When Murasakibara returned he smelled of baking goodies that makes people mouths drool.

Surprisingly even after the incident with Murasakibara Kuroko had still not presented. Since usually such an event can trigger another person to present. But Kuroko still of his parents and milk with his ever present blank face. Everyone who knew he existed expected him to become a Beta since he's blank face, no scent other than a faint trace of milk and average smarts clearly pointed to anything but a Beta. But Kuroko was known to pull surprised even those even he never expected. So all his friends waited patiently for him to present even when everyone else already did.

Momoi was the second to last to present and is a female Beta with a good sized bust. She is the childhood friend of Aomine and the manager of the basketball team. She has long pink hair with Sakura pink eyes. She presenting as a beta was no surprised since she had the brains and cunning intellect for it. Also her wrath was legendary since even she was able to control an Alpha(Ahomine) making her a force to be reckoned with. She also has a small crush on Kuroko when he was nice and gave Momoi a popsicle stick with a winner on it.

But presenting did not come as a blessing as the Generation of Miracles had hoped. Many grew to fear them for their cool attitudes and strong scent. Let's not forget about how putting 5 very dominate Alphas, who have clashing personalities, into one room had lead to a blood bath. Only with the help of Kuroko and Momoi were the coaches able to separated the 5 Alphas. The club members of the Basketball team found that out the hard way. It took weeks to fix the locker room and a few weeks more for the Generation of Miracles already over powering scents to calm down again. Now many people see only one or two Generation of Miracles together in the same room, causing a strain in the friendship they had formed.

Their attitude towards Basketball as a whole had also plummeted as well. Since their change their senses had been heighted to extraordinary levels leaving everyone else in their dust. They use to come to practice but now only one came but not because he needed it but because of his values. Their interest in games also showed. Created a point score game and completely disregarding their opponents. This change in attitudes towards the game they once loved broke Kuroko and Momoi heart.

The end of summer break and the start of a new school year as a third year. By now almost everyone had presented. Only the late bloomers are still uncategorized. To Kuroko the days flew by with barely any incidents and only the grueling basketball practices caused any pain to him. When it was the middle of the year is when the gears started to turn.

By the end of January the Generation of Miracles could hardly be called a team and more of a group of overly dominate Alphas. During that time each member had their lockers overflowing with letters for Omegas and even some Betas. All of them were flat out rejected. But unfortunately the rejections never wavered their determination to get into their pants. The only one happy with this arrangement was probably Murasakibara who got free food.

 **Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. The identity of Kuroko nature won't be told until the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update it soon and be able to satisfy anyone who's reading.**


End file.
